


Life is Good...Isn't it?

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny shocks Steve with an unexpected outburst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Good...Isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> A bizarre coda to 3x17

Danny stretched and made a satisfied sound deep in his throat as he gazed out across the beach to the turquoise ocean beyond. A gentle wind caressed his hair and his last bottle of beer had been chilled to the perfect temperature. The detective looked over at his equally lazy partner sprawled on the chair beside him and gave the other man a satisfied smile.

“Life is good,” he announced in a dreamy voice.

Steve jerked suddenly and sat up with a start. He let the beer bottle he was holding slip through his fingers and tumble to the ground, the remainder of the golden liquid foaming out over the sand. The SEAL turned in his chair to stare at his best friend, a look of worry marring his handsome features.

“What? What did you just say?” he demanded in a hoarse voice.

Danny flinched unconsciously.

“I-I just said life is good?” he squeaked.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, clenching one fist in the front of his chest as if steeling himself for some approaching tragedy.

“OK just tell me – what’s wrong?”

Danny drew his eyebrows together in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Steve shook his head and swallowed thickly opening his eyes to look intently at his friend.

“Something’s obviously happened. Are you sick?” The Commander reached over and laid the back of his hand against his friend’s forehead. Danny slapped it away.

“What the hell? I’m fine I’m not sick!”

“Well what then?” demanded Steve, his fingers gripping the arms of his Adirondack chair tightly. “What’s happened to you? Just tell me Danny. Did you win the lottery and now you’re taking Grace and moving back to Jersey?”

“No I…”

“Did you jimmy the seat in the Camaro so that only you can fit behind the wheel?”

Danny blinked in confusion.

“What? I don’t know wh-“

“Did you become part owner of a Malasada shop and now you can eat as many as you want?”

Danny shook his head rapidly.

“Then what’s happened? Tell me,” insisted Steve. “I can take it.”

Danny opened and closed his mouth uselessly for a moment before answering.

“Nothing babe. Nothing’s wrong I just…”

Steve leaned closer his eyes narrowed with distrust.

“Then why did you say ‘life is good?’ Danny Williams doesn’t say life is good. Danny Williams complains about being stuck in Hawaii, the heat, sand in places sand doesn’t belong, and pineapple on pizza.” 

Steve pointed toward the house.

“That fish I’m about to grill for our supper would say life is good but not you! Now I want to know what’s wrong with you!”

Danny spread his fingers and patted the air with his hands in an effort to calm his flustered friend.

“Babe, babe it’s nothing ok? It was just a brief feeling. I was happy that it isn’t as hot and we solved the case in one day and you weren’t badly hurt jumping on that escalator and I have a football autographed by Peyton Manning, that’s all.”

Steve licked his bottom lip as he watched his friend warily for a moment as if seeking evidence of deception.

“You’re sure?”

Danny nodded again and reached over to grip Steve’s forearm.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Nothing’s wrong. I still hate Hawaii and I still think you’re insane and need therapy ok?” Danny offered comfortingly.

“Really?” Steve asked nervously.

“Really,” Danny confirmed.

The Commander released a shaky sigh and slumped forward bonelessly in his chair.

“God, you scared me. I thought you’d suffered a head injury or something.”

Danny patted Steve’s hand and sat back in his chair.

“No, I’m still me and it was just a momentary lapse.”

Steve nodded as he climbed unsteadily to his feet and drew a shaking hand through his hair.

“Well I…I guess I’d better get the fish on the grill.”

Danny put down his beer bottle and began to climb to his feet.

“I’ll help you.”

Steve put his hand on the other man’s shoulder and pushed him firmly back into the chair.

“No-no. I don’t need your help,” Steve shook a censorious finger in Danny’s face.

“What I need is for you to sit here and think about what you did – how wrong it is to say things like ‘life is good’ without warning. You’re going to give me a heart attack someday.”

Danny dropped his head feeling shame at his sudden, unexpectedly happy outburst and what it did to his best friend.

“I…I’m sorry babe. It won’t happen again. I know your tiny, army-trained brain with all of its control issues can’t handle that kind of shock.”

Steve nodded feeling a sense of relief wash over him and he couldn’t help it when his mouth curved into a small smile. Danny was still bitchy and ranting. All was right with the world.


End file.
